


the hunger (of love) is strong upon me

by halloweencandy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweencandy/pseuds/halloweencandy
Summary: Hannibal and Will enjoy a special dinner together.AN: uhhhh hi! I haven't written fanfic in like... fifteen years, and I've definitely never written for this kink or fandom, but here ya go!!! enjoy!!edit: well the formatting got gunked up somehow, I'll fix it later, pls bear with me darlingsedit2: h'okay, formatting is good to go! thank you for your patience and feedback, y'all are so wonderful and encouraging!!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	the hunger (of love) is strong upon me

As much as it hurt, Will loved it. Each movement that Hannibal made was rooted in dominance: a deft knot here, an oversized meal there. It was a dance that he knew Hannibal had practiced long before Will had ever arrived at his table, but it had evolved into something of a silent game. As Will began to settle against the soft restraints over his chest, easing backward into the dining room chair, he realized that his self-control was slowly beginning to unravel completely. He felt every ounce of it spilling out of him like so much sand through an hourglass. An hourglass -- the thought almost made him laugh. He would be far from an hourglass soon, if Hannibal kept up this pace.  


The feast that Hannibal prepared was modest compared to what Will had grown used to. Decadent meat, unrecognizable by sight but immediately knowable by practice, steamed from a wooden platter that was garnished with springs of freshly cut herbs and wildflowers. Will allowed himself to admit that it did look delicious. Beside it, on a smaller serving tray, was a heaping bowl of warm potatoes, mashed to perfection. There was a tray of roasted vegetables nearby that had a heavenly aroma of rosemary, but Will had found that he could not spare them any focus when the potatoes, loaded high over the rim of the serving bowl, were right in front of him.  


He didn’t remember always being this ravenous. It wasn’t a common habit but, like many of the things that Hannibal had instilled in him, he was learning that it had its benefits, one of which being that Hannibal could not keep his eyes, or his hands, off of him after Will finished a rather large meal.  


It started off as innocently as it could have been, considering everything they had done with one another up until this point, but it quickly accelerated with not a single thought of rational behavior between the two of them. Quiet dinner parties with guests soon became solitary meals. Soon, the evenings became more intimate and were shared in closer proximity with much larger portions.  


That is how Will wound up tied to a chair in Hannibal’s dining room, prepared to be fed to excess and fucked to completion.  


Hannibal emerged from the kitchen, carrying a dark bottle with a lightning stopper. Will eyed it over.  


“Beer?” he asked, curious and mildly surprised.  


“A special batch,” Hannibal replied, approaching Will casually as if the younger man was not tied to the chair beside him. “Made just for you.”  


“I’m touched,” Will said, and he meant it. He was still acclimating to Hannibal’s tender side.  


He could smell it as soon as Hannibal flipped the lid, a heady and rich caramel. It made his mouth water.  


Hannibal began to explain the ingredients and the brewing process as he poured out a large portion into an empty glass, but Will was having trouble concentrating on anything but the sight of Hannibal’s hands gently tipping to pour out the beer. The soft pulse of his veins beneath his exposed forearms was enough to make Will consider begging to be let free.  


But he knew that wasn’t how the game was played, and he still very much wanted to play the game.  


It was still so new to them both that it felt as though they were each waiting for the other to make the first move. Being tied up was a forward start, Will thought, but said nothing of it. Instead, he turned his head up to face Hannibal, tilting his chin up expectantly.  


“Could I try it?” he asked.  


Something quickly flashed behind Hannibal’s eyes, then he turned to pick up the newly poured beer. He faced Will, a small smile threatening to break the corners of his lips. With one hand, Hannibal took Will’s chin into his palm and tipped it backward, raising the glass to his lips with his other hand.  


Will refused to break eye contact the entire time.  


He drank as much as he could, feeling the slight coolness of Hannibal’s fingers gently pressing into the underside of his jaw. It was a thick stout, rich on his tongue. He began to chug the liquid, hoping to please the man standing before him, like an animal standing on its hind legs. As a reward, Hannibal’s thumb began to rub small circles into the stubble along Will’s face, and Will could feel himself flush down to his collarbone.  


He didn’t expect himself to finish the whole glass at once, but it was gone before he knew it. Hannibal gently moved the glass away and set it back down on the table, refilling it with the remaining liquid from the bottle.  


“Do you wish to save the rest for dinner?” Hannibal asked, gesturing towards the newly filled glass.  


Will groaned and looked up at Hannibal, his eyes lidded.  


“That beer was a little filling,” Will said, struggling gently against the bindings around his torso. “I might be too bloated for dinner.”  


Just like any game, there are ways to play to your own advantage. Will was learning these little tricks quickly.  


As he watched Hannibal flush from his neck to his nose, Will understood for the first time that their arrangement affected Hannibal just as much as it affected him. It would warrant further exploration, sure, but the sneaking suspicion was there.  


“You would have me throw out all of this food I prepared?” Hannibal asked, already preparing a plate for Will. He was piling it with a mound of soft meat and a pile of mashed potatoes that was nearly double in size.  


“No, I suppose that would be rude, wouldn’t it?” Will said, focusing on the muscles in Hannibal’s back as he moved gently from tray to tray.  
Hannibal turned toward him with a smile, small but genuine. His eyes were focused directly on Will, the type of gaze that would have unsettled him if Will had not already found himself waking up half hard to the thought of that exact look.  


Will looked down at the plate as it was placed before him. He was quite hungry, which was convenient. He felt a deep rumbling in his stomach, and it seems as though the beer hadn’t made quite such an impact after all.  


He looked back up at Hannibal and waved one of his hands meekly, gripped to the chair helplessly. Hannibal nodded and moved to remove one of the scarves going across his body, freeing Will’s hands but keeping his chest firmly in place. The fabric, which was tied closer to his sternum, gave Will the distinct impression that he looked much more swollen than he felt. Part of him was aware it was the angle and the fabric and the button-up that he had chosen to wear, but the idea came to him quickly and excited him long after it left.  


With his hands free, Will was able to pick up his beer. Turning to Hannibal, he held it up, meaning to offer a short “cheer!” before taking a sip. Hannibal turned, picking up a glass of wine he had poured for himself, and touched their glasses against one another. They maintained eye contact as they drank, and when Will put his beer back down, he had emptied nearly the entire glass once more.  


Without waiting for Hannibal to give him permission, Will turned toward the food and began to eat. Hannibal watched him for a moment, and Will could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he stared. Soon, he found his seat beside Will and began to dive into his own plate, occasionally taking long sips of his wine and gazing pointedly at Will over the rim.  


Will was still eating long after Hannibal finished, which prompted Hannibal to fill the space with more glasses of wine for himself. He was by no means drunk, but it was obvious to Will that his inhibitions were becoming less rigid with every sip. So when Will pushed his empty plate forward and let out a deep sigh, he knew that Hannibal would have a visceral reaction.  


He was not disappointed. As Will pressed one of his hands to his bloated stomach, gently caressing the underside tenderly, he heard Hannibal push his chair back against the floor loud enough to squeak. Soon, he was by Will’s side, looking down at him as Will rubbed wide circles against his swollen belly.  


“Are you feeling alright?” Hannibal asked, and Will could tell he did care, truly, always checking to ensure they never went too far. Will knew the easiest way to reassure him was to keep the game going.  


“I’m completely stuffed,” he said, struggling to dip one hand under the fabric of his shirt to get at the skin on his stomach. “You gave me so much, Hannibal. I’m so goddamn full.”  


“Does this mean you have not saved room for dessert?” Hannibal asked, playing his role perfectly. Will could tell just how badly Hannibal wanted to reach forward and grasp either side of his overfilled gut, but his restraint was downright impressive.  


“Don’t know if I should,” Will said. “I don’t know if I have any room left in here.”  


Will moaned in mock discomfort, quickly finding the straining top button on his slacks and releasing it with a gentle push. He knew Hannibal had been watching him because the moment that his gut spilled past the constraints of Will’s tight pants, he heard him take a sharp breath and step closer to the kitchen.  


“I’ll return momentarily,” Hannibal said.  


When he did, he was treated to the sight of Will bound to his dining room chair, slightly damp curls clutching his temples, his stuffed stomach swelling outward in a perfect curve. Will knew that Hannibal thought he looked perfect like this, mildly anguished from over-care. His gut rise and fell with each labored breath.  


Hannibal finally approached with dessert in hand, placing two plates down on the dining room table. On one, there was a selection of freshly cut strawberries. On the other, there was a wide and heavy piece of cheesecake, pale white and drizzled with a pattern of caramel and chocolate.  


Will let out a small laugh.  


“Surely all of this isn’t for me,” he said.  


“Of course not, Will,” Hannibal replied, taking a seat beside him. “Not entirely. I plan to enjoy some of the strawberries, myself.”  


Will released a small smile and moved forward to pick up a fork.  


He ate for, what felt like, forever. Over and over, he passed the creamy dessert into his mouth, the caramel catching on his lips. It was too rich, more decadent than anything he would ever eat outside of Hannibal’s company, but he continued to eat. And eat. All the while, Hannibal was beside him with one hand against the prominent swell of Will’s stomach. Occasionally he would clutch the back of Will’s shirt and gently tug at it until the little fabric that wasn’t already overtaken by his gut was forced to press up against the growing shape. This gesture, combined with the fabric tied around him, made Will feel absolutely massive.  


When he finished feeding him, Will could tell that Hannibal was losing steam. He didn’t want to play the game much longer, Will realized. He wanted to take his prize.  


Will looked back over at the table.  


“You haven’t eaten your strawberries,” he said.  


Hannibal smiled, the delicious curve of his lip rising in a way that made Will feel as though he had been waiting for him to say that.  


Leaning forward, Hannibal began to unbutton the straining closures along Will’s shirt. They were taut against the skin, pressing into it and leaving small red marks in their wake. He continued to unbutton until he reached the fabric that held Will to the chair, and stopped.  


Will knew that Hannibal would admire his growing belly prominently blooming against the fabric of his shirt that had fallen away. Having only unbuttoned half of the top, it did give him the impression that he had eaten his way out of his clothing. Maybe one day, he thought.  


Gently, as not to create too odd a sensation, Hannibal began to lay slices of strawberries along the newly grown hill of Will’s stomach. Like a cartographer, charting distant locations, he carefully spread them out on his own personal globe. Will could only look down, bemused and, frankly, too stuffed to care.  


Hannibal drew closer to Will and placed his hands on either side of his hips. Will gasped. Slowly, he began to pick up the pieces of strawberry with his teeth, sucking and biting at Will’s skin as he went.  


He took his time, and Will knew that he was savoring each squirm he made. He caught him watching his cock twitch with each gentle touch of his stuffed belly. Like an instrument, it’s important to study your music before you play it. After all this time, Hannibal was fairly well-versed in the study of Will’s body.  


When he had finished, Hannibal moved himself toward Will’s lap. Will felt the distinct hitch in his breath as the fabric over his cock was pulled away.  


“Hannibal, please,” Will said, his voice soft, so close to begging at this point that it alarmed him.  


“Tell me what you need, Will,” Hannibal replied as he moved his hand along Will’s thigh and squeezed.  


Will closed his eyes, his mouth falling open at the touch.  


“Fuck me,” he said. “Touch me, fuck me, please.”  


Hannibal moved upward, pulling at Will’s collar and drawing him into a kiss. Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth, writhing gently in his seat.  


When he pulled away, Will looked up expectantly.  


“As you wish,” Hannibal said, untying the fabric around Will’s chest and holding out a hand.  


Will reached out and took it, his other hand on his bloated stomach as he heaved himself from the seat. Hannibal reached forward and stroked his belly appreciatively, and Will felt himself blush.  


“You look gorgeous, Will,” he said, fingers tenderly pressing into his gut. “You’ve done so well tonight.”  


“I’m ready for my reward now,” Will replied, grazing his own hand up Hannibal’s arm.  


“Don’t be silly,” Hannibal said. “This will be a reward for the both of us.”  


\--  


In the dim light of Hannibal’s bedroom, among the soft sheets and the plush pillows, Will had to admit that he did feel the picture of hedonism. Naked now, his cock leaking precum against the exaggerated swell of his stomach, he was free to enjoy the feeling of complete fullness and the headiness of well-encouraged lust. It was intoxicating. He was so used to depriving himself of going with only the bare minimum that it was captivating to explore these moments of decadence that Hannibal created for him.  


Hannibal, for his part, was controlling the situation like a well-orchestrated arrangement. He had already supplied a condom and lube, and he had made quick work of opening up the writhing man on the bed before him.  


It wasn’t long before Hannibal had pulled Will away from his reclining position and had bent him over to fuck him from behind.  


Will pressed his face closer into the pillow, his mouth hanging open against the linen as Hannibal rocked their hips together and drove his cock into him. He felt overwhelmed, complete, and full in so many different ways. It was euphoria he never thought he’d experience or deserve.  


Hannibal pressed himself closer against Will’s back, running one hand up his thigh and towards his stomach to cup the fullest part of his swollen belly as it hung heavily. Will couldn’t hold back a moan as Hannibal began to cradle the sensitive swell gently, running his hands over the shape and playing with the give of it. Hannibal nibbled at Will’s shoulder as he moved his hand and squeezed the soft curve of fat forming around his hips.  


“Your body, Will,” Hannibal said, ragged breath coming out slower and more rhythmic as he bucked forward. “It’s… I…”  


Will said nothing in response, only rotated his hips in a soft circle and pressed himself closer to the base of Hannibal’s cock.  


Hannibal groaned again, and Will knew he was relishing the heat and the pressure and the softness that Will allowed him to experience. He slowed down momentarily, gently placing a few fingers on the front of Will’s hips below the softness of his rounded stomach, and pulled him backwards possessively until he was flush with Hannibal’s body.  


Will felt a quiet moan escape him, high from the feeling of being manhandled alone.  


Hannibal pressed him forward again, this time leaning his body completely over Will’s back. Hannibal swept hair away from his neck, tenderly kissing the area as he pulled out and then slowly back in. Their bodies so close together, Will could feel Hannibal’s heart beating against the back of his chest. It was strange to acknowledge, considering he had spent so long thinking that Hannibal didn’t have one. Yet, there it was, pulsing against his back while Hannibal drove his cock into him.  


They stayed like that, Hannibal gently fucking Will from behind as they bent over on the bed, with Hannibal trailing occasional kisses along Will’s body. Will reached a hand down to squeeze and stroke himself, so close to finishing that he would have been embarrassed if he had been with anyone else.  


Hannibal moved one of his hands to circle Will’s belly, overstuffed and bloated more than it had ever been. He caressed it, and it felt to Will like he was savoring it. No gesture was rushed, no touch was timid. Hannibal obviously took great pleasure from exploring this part of his body, and he felt no need to deny him.  


With his hands cradling and rubbing Will’s stomach, Hannibal began to move again, in and out. Will adjusted for a moment and then found himself almost entirely lost to the pressure that came from experiencing so many pleasurable sensations at once. He felt his eyes rolling back in his head for just a moment until he realized that Hannibal had been speaking or mumbling under his breath.  


“So big, Will,” Hannibal said, sliding his cock in and out of Will’s plush ass while his other hand was free to roam the plump expanse that was now Will’s stomach. “Getting so fat, so beautiful…”  


Will said nothing, because hearing Hannibal speak so candidly about his sexual desires lit a fire in him that he didn’t know was even extinguished.  


“Do you like me… like this?” Will asked. It was all still part of the game.  


“Yes,” Hannibal said, pressing his forehead against the back of Will’s head. “I love you like this.”  


He rubbed Will’s engorged stomach, large circles covering the warm, wide area.  


“So good,” murmured Hannibal, silently praising Will with his mouth pressed into his curls. “So big…”  


The heat in Will’s body stretched across every limb and he felt himself nearly panting as he stroked his own cock. Hannibal moved one hand away from Will’s stomach and took over, rubbing the precum that was leaking heavily over the entirety of it.  


“Cum for me, Will, you have been so good,” Hannibal said, squeezing and fucking and stroking with everything he could muster. “You deserve this. Cum for me.”  


Will, ever subservient, did exactly as he was told. He shuddered, tightening himself around Hannibal and riding his orgasm into Hannibal’s hand while he murmured gently in his ear.  


“So good, so perfect,” he heard Hannibal say, still gripping his cock as he rode him.  


Hannibal came soon after, his breath heavy against the back of Will’s neck. The two of them fell gently to the side and slid apart, each of them rolling on their backs.  


Will looked over at Hannibal as they caught their breath. He so often admired the simple beauty that he emitted, especially in these private moments. Hannibal turned to meet his gaze, smiling softly.  


“I hope that was not too much for you,” he said quietly, moving a clean hand toward Will and brushing hair away from his damp forehead.  


Will found himself smiling easy, the cloud of orgasm and food and affection falling heavily around him.  


“No,” Will said, leaning into Hannibal’s touch. “It was just enough.”


End file.
